vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Riordanverse
For detailed information about the series, see the Riordan Wiki Summary Percy Jackson and the Olympians (often referred to as just Percy Jackson) is a fantasy series by Rick Riordan. The series consists of two main series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus as well as several spinoff titles, such as databooks and graphic novels. Two movies have been made from the first two books, and video games based off those movies have been made. The series was later expanded with the Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard and the Trials of Apollo. The premise is that the Ancient Greek Gods moved to America in modern times and continue making demigods (or half-bloods) and follows the adventures of the titular Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, who lives and trains at Camp Half-Blood and goes on different quests with his friends and other demigods. He and the Camp, as well as several allies later fight the series main antagonist Kronos and his Titan army in the Battle of Manhatten, to save Olympus. In the sequel series, the existence of another camp for Roman Demigods is discovered, with Percy and Jason being abducted, wiped of their memories by Hera, and placed in their corresponding camps to initiate the first contact between them. Together, they assemble the seven demigods of the second great prophecy: Not only to fight the new main antagonists Gaea and the Giants, but to also stop the civil war between the two camps, and heal the gods from their Dissociative Identity Disorder. The premise of the Kane Chronicles '''series is that after Egypt had fallen to the Romans, the Egyptian Gods had stopped being worshipped, instead they were tracked down and sealed away by an ancient organization composed of magicians called The House of Life, however, Apophis the Chaos Serpent who seek to destroy all of creation is rising from his prison, it's up to Carter and Sadie Kane, two magicians who possess the royal blood of the pharaohs to unite magicians and gods to stop the end of the world. The premise of '''Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard is that the Ragnarok is still a constant threat to the Nine Worlds, Jormungand sleeps at the bottom of the ocean, Fenrir bites his bounds, Hela recruits damned souls, and conflicts between giants and gods are still happening in all nine worlds, while Magnus Chase a demigod son of Frey and one of Odin's einherjar tries to avoid the ultimate conflict that will wreck creation, facing Surtr's flames and even listening to Loki's tricks and lies. |-|Books= Percy Jackson and the Olympians * The Lightning Thief * The Sea of Monsters * The Titan's Curse * The Battle of the Labyrinth * The Last Olympian The Heroes of Olympus ' * ''The Lost Hero * The Son of Neptune * The Mark of Athena * The House of Hades '' * ''The Blood of Olympus '''The Kane Kronicles * The Red Pyramid '' * ''The Throne of Fire '' * ''The Serpent's Shadow Crossover stories (Percy - Kane Series) * The Son of Sobek '' * ''The Staff of Serapis '' * ''The Crown of Ptolemy Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard * The Sword of Summer '' * ''The Hammer of Thor '' * ''The Ship of the Dead The Trials of Apollo * The Hidden Oracle * The Dark Prophecy * The Burning Maze * The Tyrant's Tomb (unreleased) * Unnamed sequel (unreleased) Others * Percy Jackson’s Greek Gods * Percy Jackson’s Greek Heroes |-|Power of the Verse= The Riordanverse is a very formidable verse, with the Major Olympian Gods having casual Tier 6 feats (throwing mountains or islands; drowning the entire planet; fighting with the Titans, which vaporized the Mediterranean Sea or having divine control over their respective domain, like the atmosphere) and even Tier 5 feats (like Artemis, for creating a constellation even when weakened). Therefore they are all ranked as At least Moon level. Even their weapons, like Zeus Master Bolt, is powerful enough to "make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers". With this kind of power comes a standard set of abilities that every major god has, like: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Intangibility, Healing, Smite Summoning, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, Can exist in many places at once and of course their individual abilities (like Water Manipulation for Poseidon). Titans and Giants can be scaled to them since they are comparable in power. Typhon is listed as Planet level, for fighting off the entire Greek pantheon. A high-tier Titan, Kronos, is listed as At least Planet level for making Typhon look like a playground bully at full power. Primordial gods, also called Protogenos are even more powerful and are listed as far higher than Planet level (Since they are far more powerful than any Titan, plus they are essentially sentient aspects of the universe itself, such as Gaia being the very planet itself). The offspring of gods are called Demigods or Half-Bloods, which are half-mortal, half-god. They are of course not near as powerful as their parents, but powerful demigods like Percy Jackson or Jason Grace have shown several Tier 7 feats (Destroying parts of the Hubbard Glacier or creating a volcanic eruption) and even fought with powerful beings like Hyperion, Krios or various giants themselves (although they were all at a weakened state). They are comparable to Hazel Levesque, who was able to destroy a small island and Percy who lifted the sky, which scales to the strongest three children (Poseidon, Hades, Zeus) as Island level, as well as some of the seven Demigods of the second great prophecy. Average demigods are Building level for some of them wielding lightning-based weapons and can be scaled to Clarisse, who slew the Lydian Drakon. Monsters scale to them. The Egyptian Gods are almost comparable to the Greek/Roman Gods and also possess Tier 6 feats; like Set (one of the strongest gods); who created the Sahara desert; could turn all of North America into a desert and create planetary storms at full power, making him Multi-Continent level. Weaker gods are listed as Continent level, for Isis being capable of fighting Set in Sadie Kane's body. The supreme beings of this pantheon like Ra or Apophis are furthermore listed as Planet level for creating the world or being able to destroy it. Magicians like Carter Kane, who is the counterpart to the Demigods, are near comparable to them in terms of power with Carter Kane being able to fight off Percy Jackson (one of the strongest demigods), albeit barely. The Norse Gods are also quite powerful and comparable to the other Pantheons in the Verse. Thor and the Midgard Serpent are listed as Moon level since the serpent can coil around the whole world and move at hypersonic speeds on the water. Top-tier gods like Odin is listed as Planet level for being responsible for creating 7 of the 9 worlds from Ymir's corpse alongside his brothers Vili and Ve, and Fenris Wolf/Fenrir and Surtr/Surt and prophecized to devour the sun and moon and burn the whole world to ash at Ragnarok, respectively, putting them at Planet level. "Magical" deities like Loki have casual Tier 6 feats, like Loki creating earthquakes in Midgard by simply screaming. Norse demigods are at least Large Building level, due to Magnus Chase fishing an incomplete Midgard Serpent. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters *Reppuzan *Meosos *SuperKamiNappa *LlamaGod1411 *SaiyanSage *DanFlsamual21 *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan *Liger686 *Kepekley23 *TheFinalOrder *RegisNex1232 *InfiniteSped *DestinyDude0 *Jvando *Zaratthustra *AnonymousBlank Opponents * Neutral * Characters |-|Demigods= Greek File:Percy_Jackson_Viria.jpg|link=Percy Jackson|'Percy Jackson' File:Annabeth_Chase-Viria.jpg|link=Annabeth Chase|'Annabeth Chase' File:Clarisse_La_Rue.jpg|link=Clarisse La Rue|'Clarisse La Rue' File:Tyson-Viria.jpg|link=Tyson|'Tyson' File:Nico_Di_Angelo_Render.png|link=Nico di Angelo|'Nico di Angelo' File:Luke_Castellan-Viria.png|link=Luke Castellan|'Luke Castellan' File:Leo_valdez-0.jpg|link=Leo Valdez|'Leo Valdez' File:Piper_McLean.jpg|link=Piper McLean|'Piper McLean' File:Thalia_Grace.jpg|link=Thalia Grace|'Thalia Grace' File:Meg_LQ.png|link=Meg McCaffrey|'Meg McCaffrey' File:Hercules.png|link=Hercules (Riordan)|'Hercules' File:Lityerses_Riordan.jpg|link=Lityerses (Riordanverse)|'Lityerses' Roman File:Jason_Grace-Viria.jpg|link=Jason Grace|'Jason Grace' File:Frank_Zhang.jpg|link=Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang' File:Hazel_Levesque.jpg|link=Hazel Levesque|'Hazel Levesque' File:Octavian-Viria.jpg|link=Octavian|'Octavian' File:Reyna_full_body.jpg|link=Reyna Ramirez-Arellano|'Reyna Ramirez-Arellano' Norse File:Magnus_viria.jpg|link=Magnus Chase|'Magnus Chase' File:Sam-0.jpg|link=Samirah al-Abbas|'Samirah al-Abbas' File:Alex.jpg|link=Alex Fierro|'Alex Fierro' File:Gunilla.jpg|link=Gunilla|'Gunilla' |-|Magicians= File:Carter_Kane.jpg|link=Carter Kane|'Carter Kane' File:Sadie.jpg|link=Sadie Kane|'Sadie Kane' File:Zia_Rashid.jpg|link=Zia Rashid|'Zia Rashid' File:Amos_kane.jpg|link=Amos Kane|'Amos Kane' File:Michel_d.png|link=Michel Desjardins|'Michel Desjardins' File:Vlad_menshikov.jpg|link=Vlad Menshikov|'Vlad Menshikov' File:Sarah_Jacobi_Riordan.jpg|link=Sarah Jacobi|'Sarah Jacobi' File:Setne.png|link=Setne|'Setne' |-|Gods= Greeco-Roman File:Zeus-2.png|link=Zeus (Riordan)|'Zeus/Jupiter' File:Poseidon_PJO.jpg|link=Poseidon (Riordan)|'Poseidon/Neptune' File:Hades-2.png|link=Hades (Riordan)|'Hades/Pluto' File:Hera_Riordan.jpg|link=Hera (Riordan)|'Hera/Juno' File:Demeter_Riordan.jpg|link=Demeter (Riordan)|'Demeter/Ceres' File:Hestia.png|link=Hestia (Riordan)|'Hestia' File:Aphrodite_pjo.jpg|link=Aphrodite (Riordan)|'Aphrodite/Venus' File:Hephaestus.png|link=Hephaestus (Riordan)|'Hephaestus/Vulcan' File:Ares-0.jpg|link=Ares (Riordan)|'Ares/Mars' File:150067365884575.png|link=Artemis (Riordan)|'Artemis/Diana' File:AthenaRiordan.jpg|link=Athena (Riordan)|'Athena/Minerva' File:Apollo_Riordan.jpg|link=Apollo (Riordan)|'Apollo' File:Riordan_Hermes.png|link=Hermes (Riordan)|'Hermes/Mercury' File:Bacchus.png|link=Dionysus (Riordan)|'Dionysus/Bacchus' File:Lupa.jpg|link=Lupa (Riordan)|'Lupa' File:Khione.jpg|link=Khione (Riordanverse)|'Khione' File:Calypso-Viria.jpg|link=Calypso (Riordanverse)|'Calypso' File:Thanatos.png|link=Thanatos (Riordan)|'Thanatos' File:Fates.jpg|link=The Fates (Riordanverse)|'The Fates' File:Nero_Riordan.jpg|link=Nero (Riordan)|'Nero' Egyptian File:RaRiordanKane.png|link=Ra (Riordan)|'Ra' File:Anubis-Viria.jpg|link=Anubis (Riordan)|'Anubis' File:Horus_(1).jpg|link=Horus (Riordan)|'Horus' File:Isis.jpg|link=Isis (Riordanverse)|'Isis' File:Set_1-425x636-299x416.png|link=Set (Riordan)|'Set' File:Bast.jpg|link=Bast (Riordanverse)|'Bast' File:Osiris.jpg|link=Osiris (Riordanverse)|'Osiris' File:Thoth.png|link=Thoth (Riordan)|'Thoth' File:Bes.jpg|link=Bes (Riordanverse)|'Bes' File:Tkc_khonsu_by_fish_is_friendz-d79gvs2.png|link=Khonsu (Riordan)|'Khonsu' File:Sekhmet.jpg|link=Sekhmet (Riordan)|'Sekhmet' File:Sobek.png|link=Sobek (Riordan)|'Sobek' File:Geb_Riordan.jpg|link=Geb (Riordanverse)|'Geb' File:Nut.png|link=Nut (Riordanverse)|'Nut' File:Shu_Riordan.jpg|link=Shu (Riordanverse)|'Shu' File:Apophis.jpg|link=Apophis (Riordan)|'Apophis' Norse File:Odin-1.png|link=Odin (Riordanverse)|'Odin' File:Thor_Riordan.jpg|link=Thor (Riordanverse)|'Thor' File:Loki-2.jpg|link=Loki (Magnus Chase)|'Loki' File:Frey-0.png|link=Frey (Riordanverse)|'Frey' File:Njord.jpg|link=Njord (Riordanverse)|'Njord' |-|Titans= File:Kronos-0.jpg|link=Kronos (Riordan)|'Kronos/Saturn' File:Atlas2.jpg|link=Atlas (Riordan)|'Atlas' File:Oceanus-1.jpg|link=Oceanus (Riordan)|'Oceanus' File:Hyperion-1.jpg|link=Hyperion (Riordan)|'Hyperion' File:RiordanverseIapBob.jpg|link=Iapetus (Riordan)|'Iapetus' |-|Primordials= Greek File:Gaia.jpg|link=Gaea (Percy Jackson)|'Gaea' File:Uranus-0.jpg|link=Ouranos (Riordan)|'Ouranos' File:Tartarus.jpg|link=Tartarus (Riordan)|'Tartarus' File:Nyx_ojo.jpg|link=Nyx (Riordanverse)|'Nyx' Norse File:Aegir_Riordan.jpg|link=Aegir (Riordanverse)|'Aegir' |-|Giants= Greek File:Gigante_Porfirion.jpg|link=Porphyrion|'Porphyrion' File:Polybote.jpg|link=Polybotes|'Polybotes' File:Alcyoneus_.jpg|link=Alcyoneus|'Alcyoneus' File:Enceladus.jpg|link=Enceladus|'Enceladus' Norse File:Surt_(official).png|link=Surt (Riordanverse)|'Surt' * Utgard-Loki |-|Monsters= Greek File:Typhon_pjo.png|link=Typhon (Riordan)|'Typhon' File:Apollo2.jpg|link=Python (Riordanverse)|'Python' File:Minotaur.jpg|link=Minotaur (Riordanverse)|'Minotaur' Norse File:Fenrir_(Fenris_Wolf).jpg|link=Fenris Wolf (Riordanverse)|'Fenris Wolf' File:Riordan_Jormungand.jpeg|link=Jormungand (Riordan)|'Jormungand' |-|Others= File:The_beginning.jpg|link=Chaos (Percy Jackson)|'Chaos' File:Serapis.jpg|link=Serapis (Riordanverse)|'Serapis' File:Grover_Underwood.jpg|link=Grover Underwood|'Grover Underwood' File:Hearth_viria.jpg|link=Hearthstone|'Hearthstone' File:Halfborn.jpg|link=Halfborn Gunderson|'Halfborn Gunderson' File:Demons.jpg|link=Demons (Riordanverse)|'Demons' |-|Weapons= File:Riptide.png|link=Riptide|'Riptide' File:Riordan_Mjolnir.jpeg|link=Mjolnir (Riordanverse)|'Mjolnir' Category:Percy Jackson Category:Verses Category:Book Verses Category:Movies